Resident Evil: Nightmare Asylum
by Stormsworder
Summary: After a car crash, a teenager wanders into Raccoon City, only to face the effects of the T-Virus. Her only hope in survival rests on one woman who has faced this before. Please read and review. Chapter 8 up. Scrapped.
1. Into the City of Death

Chapter 1: Into the City of Death

  _We were driving out of Raccoon City. Mom, Dad, and me... Then something happened, and we ran off the road… The world was nothing but a blur and a hurricane of sounds for the longest time. And when we finally stopped, I couldn't see anything it was so dark… Or was it that I had just been knocked out? Doesn't matter… I have to wake up… I have to get out and call for help…_

  Thirteen-year-old Danielle Sterling opened her eyes, groaning. Her body felt like it had been beaten mercilessly with a baseball bat, and she could barely move. _I have to move… I have to get out…_ Moving slowly, Danielle unbuckled her seatbelt and peered at the driver and passenger seats. They were both vacant. _Maybe Mom and Dad woke up and went to get help. But… why would they leave me here? Unless something happened to them…_ __

Trying her best to ignore the thought, Danielle pushed the door open and exited the car. She discovered that the car had gone deep into Raccoon Forest when it ran off the road. The car was pretty beat up, and it was a wonder how Danielle even survived the crash. _Where did they go? It's like there is no trace of them… _Still in a bit of a daze, Danielle slipped a hand into her jeans pocket and took out a small compass, which, thankfully, was not broken. _If I remember correctly, we were heading south, so that means the city is north. Maybe I can get there and find some help._

  As she started north towards Raccoon City, she heard the howling of dogs not too far off in the distance. _Wild dogs… Not good. I better hurry._ Danielle sprinted through the dense forest, remembering the reports of wild dog attacks in the area a few months back. These may not be wild dogs, but she wasn't about to take that chance. It seemed like she was running for eternity, listening to the forest for any sounds of her parents or wild animals. By the time she had reached the outskirts of the city, she was exhausted. Danielle took quick breaths and looked around. There were a lot of empty cars, some of them damaged. It looked like there had been a large wreck. Something didn't seem right. And there was a smell in the air. Something smelled like road kill.

  Danielle walked down the street, senses on high alert. She kept an eye out for even the slightest movement from the darkness, and listened hard for the sound of footsteps or talking.

  "Ugh…" The teenager spun around, searching for the source of the moan. _Sounds like someone who's been hurt…_ Heart pounding, Danielle looked around. "Who's there?" she shouted, voice wavering a bit. She heard another moan, and a figure stumbled out from a nearby alley. When the person walked into the light cast by a street lamp, Danielle got a look at his face. _You've got to be frickin' kidding me… Zombies, just like the S.T.A.R.S. said…_ There were more moans from all around her, and even more zombies surrounded her. 

  Danielle watched the zombies start for her, heart pounding in her chest. There was no way she could fight them unarmed, and it'd be risky to run through them and escape. And to make matters worse, her back was to an alley, allowing no place to run. She was trapped. _Unless there is a door leading into the building I'm by…_ The teenager spun around, eyes searching the darkened area for an exit. Then, as if an answer to her prayers, she saw a gunmetal gray door set against the left wall. But as she ran towards it, the door opened up and a woman with a gun step out.

  "Get down!" she shouted. Danielle dropped to her knees, even as she felt the hot, fetid breath of a zombie on the back of her neck. A gunshot rang out, and blood splattered the back of the teen's head and shirt. She could hear the sound of a body falling to the ground, barely audible over the moans of the zombies. Danielle glanced over her shoulder, looking at the corpse of the creature that tried to bite her.

  The woman who had killed the zombie grabbed Danielle's wrist and pulled her to her feet, pushing her towards the open door she had just came out of. As soon as they were both through, the woman closed the door and locked it. Danielle looked at her, eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. She was wearing a tight-fitting blue outfit, and was handling the handgun like a professional. Holstering the pistol, she stepped over to the teen and looked her up and down.

  "Did it bite you?" Danielle's body was shaking, and she couldn't make herself talk. The woman placed a hand on her shoulder, then felt the back of her neck with the other. "You really got lucky. You weren't bit." She looked into Danielle's eyes, smiling gently. "So, can you tell me your name?"

  "Danielle S-Sterling…" she stuttered.

  "Danielle, huh? Pretty name." The woman's smile widened slightly. "I'm Jill Valentine. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S."


	2. Shocking Truth

Ross: Such a nice and long comment. :P  
Sporty-Girl: Thanks a lot. It's not that easy for me to write it.  
Gabrielle Pan: I'm working on the future chapters, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shocking Truth

Danielle's heart skipped a beat. "S.T.A.R.S.? But… what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find any survivors, and maybe even a way out of the city. You're the only person alive I've seen since all this started happening." Jill shook her head sadly. "And to be honest, at first glance, I thought you were one of them. You've been beat up pretty badly"

Confused, she looked down at her body. There were numerous cuts on her body, and her shirt had been torn up badly. "I didn't notice it when I woke up… Don't remember how I got them either. Probably from that wreck…"

Hearing this, Jill raised an eyebrow and led the teen over to a nearby storage crate. "What do you mean? What wreck?"

"I can't really remember. My mom, dad, and I were driving out of the city. We ran off the road, and I blacked out. When I finally woke up, I saw no sign of my parents. I found my way back to the city, and then those zombies attacked. That's when you saved me. I don't really remember anything that happened before the wreck."

The S.T.A.R.S. member reached into a pack on her belt and pulled out some bandages, frowning slightly. "I see… That's pretty strange…" Jill lifted up the back of her shirt, eyes widening slightly. "I think someone shot you in the back. There's a bullet entry wound that is just near your spine. You got lucky it didn't hit it." Danielle winced slightly, turning her head to look at Jill. "The bullet didn't go too far in. I can remove it with my hands right now, but it will hurt a lot."

"Why can't you just leave it and bandage it up?" the teenager asked, a hint of pain in her voice.

"Trust me. You want to have it removed. Let's just say it's possible you could get _very _sick if you left it in there."

Danielle gulped. "Okay then…" She braced herself for the worst, but she still wasn't prepared for the immense pain she felt as Jill removed the bullet. Silently, she willed the pain to go away while Jill began to wrap a bandage around her.

When she was finished, the woman stood up, examining the bullet she extracted. "9mm… Same bullets we use in the Berettas. It must've been a police officer or something, but I don't know why someone would shoot you…" Jill shook her head in confusion and tossed the bullet aside. She walked over to the door the two of them had come through, listening to the muffled moans of the zombies outside.

"Jill, what happened here? What happened to all the people living in the city?"

She sighed, as if not too keen on answering the question. "It was the one thing we tried to warn them about, and they wouldn't listen to us… If they only hadn't been so stupid…"

"You mean Umbrella, don't you? Everything I remember may be fuzzy, but I can still remember what the newspapers said about your accusations against Umbrella after the Spencer Estate mission."

Jill looked surprised as she spun around to face Danielle again. "You remember all that? I'm impressed… And yeah, I did mean Umbrella. The company that's the cause of the deaths of thousands of people who lived here…" She rubbed her eyes. "When we had been sent to the Spencer Estate, we discovered that Umbrella was researching a virus that turned people into flesh-eating zombies. I know it sounds far-fetched, but that's the truth. Now, the virus has somehow spread through the city. Anyone bit by a zombie, the virus carriers, will turn into a zombie themselves."

"So, that was why you asked me if I had been bit… But, isn't there a cure? I mean, if this thing is a virus, shouldn't there be a cure for it?"

"It's possible, but I don't think Umbrella would waste a chance to study the effects of the virus. And the only way to take out a zombie is the bullet to the brain." Jill glanced back at the door. "We need to find a way out of the city… I've been looking for people, but I don't think anyone is left. How old are you, anyway?"

"Thirteen," Danielle replied, voice barely above a whisper. By the look on her face, it was obvious that she was more dazed than scared.

Jill looked around the room they were in, and spotted a door across from them. "Well, we might as well get going. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Danielle stood up, nodding a bit. As the two of them walked towards the door, an unsettling thought crossed the teenager's mind. _My parents worked for Umbrella… Did they have something to do with this?_

_

* * *

_

His parents made visits to Raccoon, and they usually let him come. They worked at an Umbrella facility, but he didn't like the fact that they knew the horrible things going on in there, yet didn't care.

"So...how's school Ross?"

He looked at his dad and said, "Gee, maybe if you weren't mutating people, you'd know..."

His father sighed and said, "Look...Its the only way we can get money...I'm so-" a dog jumped into the middle of the road and his father swerved to miss it and he ran into a tree, flinging his son out of the windshield.

"Agh....what happened...?" He saw his parents and a great sadness overwhelmed him "Mom....Dad..." He saw the dog jump at him and he ran towards the city "Crap! Looks like Fido got out of his cage!" He ran and he looked back and saw the dog was gone "Phew..." He heard a moan behind him. "Oh...god...please...don't tell me...that..." He turned around and saw a zombie and he hit it in the face and knocked it down. "Just my luck...."

He ran into the city farther. "I need to find a safe place..." He ran and saw cops fighting a massive hoard of zombies. "Oh...god...they are going to be slaughtered..." His eyes widen and he felt two hands grip his shoulders and he pulled away from the grip and he ran seeing mercenaries fighting the zombies. _Come on...there has to be somewhere that isn't infested with zombies..._ He ran into an alley and zombies cornered him.

"Oh crap.." he backed up and saw a door and he made a dash for it and he opened it and ran into the diner and saw a waitress dead on the ground. "Umbrella… I won't forget this day… the day you killed my parents..." He ran out the door and saw the police department. _The police station! There are bound to be some cops there..._ He heard an explosion and saw a helicopter go over to the police station shortly after. "I can't stay here any longer…" He pulled out a knife and ran for the police station.

* * *

Author's Note: The second part was written by the NSider forums user DODONGOSLAYER. I had nothing to do with it. 


	3. The Return of STARS

lionheart614: Okay, that was just a little typo I made and I fixed it, just so you know.  
  
AnimaSola: Yeah, but I'm not writing that part with the kid named Ross. My friend is, and he hasn't sent me a new part yet. And I'm REALLY sorry for the long time it took me to update this.  
  
sPeCIaL eDwARd: Danielle isn't a boy. She's a girl. As for Alice, I may have her show up, but it all depends.  
  
Charli: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Blade Wesker: Thanks a lot. And your wait is over. (Finally)  
  
The Cry of Death: Agreed. That's why I had Danielle meet up with Jill in the first place because she is so cool.  
  
A/N: And without further wait, here is the next chapter!

* * *

  
Chapter 3: The Return of S.T.A.R.S.

Jill scanned the area beyond the door, handgun at ready. When she was sure the room was cleared, she motioned for Danielle to follow her. "You should stay close to me. I really don't want anything happening to you."

"Eh… I'll be fine," she said weakly. Jill shot her a worried glance, seeing how weak the young teen was.

"I'm sure you will. But these creatures are everywhere, and there are even more dangerous ones than just the zombies. If we want to make it to the police station in one piece, then we'll have to keep our eyes and ears open."

"The police station? Why would we be going there?"

The S.T.A.R.S. member checked the ammo in her pistol while speaking. "I'm hoping that there may be some other cops there. And with luck, perhaps there will also be some civilians who managed to escape the zombies." Jill glanced at Danielle's wounds. "Not to mention that we need something to clean those with. Bottled water, perhaps. If we don't clean your injuries, they are going to get infected. I'd rather not have you go through that kind of pain."

Danielle paused for a moment. "I think you may be right about that," she whispered to herself. Jill smiled a bit. After being alone for so long in the city, it was nice to at least have someone to talk to, even if they were just a kid.

She walked over to another door in the room, placing a hand on the handle. "You ready for this?" The young teen nodded. "All right." Jill turned the knob and opened the door. The darkened streets beyond were empty; no virus carriers roamed the area. "Let's go. And remember to stick close to me." They walked out the door, searching for any zombies. They hadn't gone more than a few feet when a moan broke the silence. It was followed by several more, each one closer than the last.

"Jill…?"

She gritted her teeth as zombies emerged from the shadows of nearby buildings. There were way too many of them to fight, and she needed to conserve her ammo. "Danielle, run. And whatever you do, don't let them bite you." The child just stared wide-eyed at Jill. "Run!!" She nodded and ran off, going as fast as possible. Jill ran after her, pausing only to shoot the zombies in her way. The rest were slow enough to run past.

The officer heard a scream, and saw a shadowy figure jump past Danielle, coming close to hitting her head. Jill realized with a jolt that the creature was a spider infected with the T-Virus. The spider prepared to jump at the teen again, and from this distance, Jill risked hitting Danielle if she opened fire. Three shots rang out into the night, and the giant spider collapsed to the ground. Someone stepped out from behind a wrecked car, a pistol in their hand. They walked over to Danielle and began to talk to her. As Jill got closer, she recognized the person as the young Bravo team medic, Rebecca Chambers.

"Rebecca! Is that really you?" The medic looked up, surprised.

"Jill? I was hoping I would be able to find you. Let's get out of here, and we can talk later." Rebecca nodded towards a nearby building, its windows boarded up. She led them over to it and opened the door, signaling for the others to hurry through. Jill and Danielle entered the building, and Rebecca glanced one more time at the approaching zombies before entering herself.

"So, why in the world are you here? I thought you and the others had left," Jill asked, looking around the room. It looked like an old bookstore, and it was too dark to really make anything out.

The young medic nodded. "We did, but when we got a call from someone that the T-Virus had infected people in the city, we came here as fast as we could." She walked through the room towards a wooden door, opening it up. It led into another room, but it was better lit than the first.

Danielle, a bit shaken from her brush with death, raised an eyebrow. "Who called in about the virus?"

"And who's this?" Rebecca asked, glancing back at the teen. In the light, she saw the various cuts and bruises all over her body, and began to wonder if she had been bit or not.

"Her name's Danielle Sterling. I found her not too far from here wandering the streets. She was pretty banged up when I met her, but she wasn't bit. She says she was in some sort of car wreck, and now she can barely remember anything," Jill said, holstering her pistol.

Rebecca led Danielle over to a nearby table and had her sit on it, examining the injuries under the light. "These are pretty serious, but I can treat them." She pulled out some bandages from her field medical kit, and took a bottle of water from the table. "This'll sting a bit, but it's necessary, unless you want the wounds to get infected."

She nodded and clenched her fists, just as Rebecca poured some water on the cuts. The pain was terrible, but she didn't cry or complain. Danielle watched as the medic bandaged up the injuries, smiling a bit. "There. That wasn't so bad. It should stop hurting soon," she said, putting the bandages into her pack.

"So, Rebecca. Who called in about the T-Virus outbreak?" Jill asked

"Well, it was a man who said he worked for Umbrella. I don't know how he got our number, but he warned us that the virus was spreading too quickly to be contained by Umbrella, and he was going to try and get his family out of there. He sounded pretty frantic about it, and I could hear gunshots and screaming in the background. I'm guessing that he was somewhere in Raccoon City when he made the call, and he tried to escape afterwards. We never heard from him again." Rebecca shrugged. "We came to see if we could find you and get you out of here before anything happened."

"Who's 'we'?"

Rebecca's face reddened a bit, embarrassed about not mentioning it before. "Well, Chris, Barry, and I came to look for you. They're searching through a couple of rooms in the building right now, I think…" Danielle was barely aware of what the medic was saying, her head throbbing painfully. It had just started recently to be caused from the crash, making her wonder exactly what was wrong.

"Danielle…?" a worried voice said. She looked up, vision too blurry to make out the two women's faces. It felt like their voices were getting distant, and she was too weak to stay sitting up.

"Danielle!" A hand touched her forehead, and the voice speaking became frantic. "She's burning up! Jill, are you positive she wasn't bit?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The zombies didn't even touch her, and the spider you killed didn't get the time to bite her, either. I don't know what it could be!"

Danielle felt a hand feeling through her hair. "That's a fang mark… The spider must have gotten her while it was jumping over her head. She may be poisoned. Go run upstairs and get Chris and Barry down here pronto! I think one of them have something to stop the poison. The door's over there."

The sound of a door opening and closing filled the air, and someone leaned over Danielle. "Just hold on. You're going to be all right." She tried to focus, but darkness filled her mind, and she passed out.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I finally got it updated after such a long time. As for DODONGOSLAYER's parts, I'll have to ask him to send them to me again. His character's adventure may be delayed for a while.


	4. Project: Nemesis

The Cry of Death: Thanks a lot. I'm really glad you like it, and I'm not going to stop writing any time soon.  
  
SpiffyAngel-4: Thanks. I had that planned from the very beginning during my planning stages of the fic.  
  
Sergeant Nicholai Sokolov: LOL. Update complete, my friend. :P  
  
rain1657: Yeah. Jill and Rebecca are my favorites, too. Glad you like the story.

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Project: Nemesis

_She doesn't look too good. Are you sure the antidote is working?_

_Yeah, I'm sure. It's worked before, hasn't it? I don't see why it would be any different._

_Well, it may be because she's just a kid. Wouldn't poison have a greater effect on a child?_

_I don't know, Barry. It could, but I'm really now too sure about that. I just hope she wakes up soon. We have to get moving and get out of this city ASAP._

Danielle could hear faint voice, bringing her out of her unconscious state. Her head hurt like heck, and she still felt weak. She opened her eyes a bit, and found herself staring up into the face of Rebecca Chambers. The young medic held a damp washrag in her hand, and was using it wet Danielle's forehead in an attempt to cool her down.

"Hey," Rebecca said softly upon seeing she was awake. "Are you feeling any better yet?"

The teen struggled to talk. "Still hot… And I feel so weak…"

Rebecca turned to look at some other people out of sight, a worried look on her face, then looked back at Danielle. "Not good. The poison must still have an effect on you… But we have to get out of here, and I'm not too sure about moving you."

"We don't have any other options, Rebecca," a male voice said. "We have to get out of the city before Umbrella tries to cover up the outbreak in a rather 'violent' way." Danielle turned her head to the speaker, and saw a young man with brown hair wearing a black S.T.A.R.S. vest and an olive green shirt and pants.

"I know, Chris. But if she's not up for moving, then we'll have to leave her here, and I'm not doing that. She's just a kid, you know." Rebecca sighed deeply, looking back at Danielle. "Danielle, this is Chris Redfield, another S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team member. He was also on the mission to the Spencer Estate a few months ago."

Chris smiled a bit. "Yeah. And I rather not have been… I'm amazed that a kid your age has lasted this long in Raccoon City."

With a weak grin, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm a lot tougher than I look, trust me…"

A man with a reddish colored beard and hair, and wearing a Kevlar vest with a revolver holstered on his belt, chuckled deeply. He was pretty tall, and it looked like he worked out a lot. "Sounds like someone else I know," he said while glancing at Rebecca, who blushed a bit. "The name's Barry Burton. I'm glad that Jill managed to find another survivor and bring them here. We were planning to leave town when we found Jill, since we couldn't find anyone else still alive." The smile on his face fell away. "This is just proof that Umbrella stole the normal life of yet another person… Sick monsters…"

Rebecca nodded, an angry look on her face. "But we're going to give them what they deserve." She turned to Danielle. "Are you up for getting out of here? You still don't look too good."

The teen nodded. "I think so. How soon are we leaving?"

This time, Chris spoke up. "As soon as--" he was cut off by a loud crash coming from the front room and a deep, guttural roar. "Everyone get ready!" he shouted, bringing up his pistol. The others followed suit, aiming at the wooden door that led to the front room. Seconds slowly passed by, and nothing happened. When Danielle thought that maybe they were in the clear, the door exploded in a shower of splinters.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jill asked as a towering monster stepped through the ruined doorway. It was unlike anything Danielle had seen before. Its skin was a brownish color, it had no lips, making it seem like it was grinning with its white teeth, and one side of its face was stitched up. It wore a long, black trench coat that covered up its entire body except its head and hands.

"_Starrrsss…" _it said in a low voice, looking around the room at all of them. The S.T.A.R.S. team opened fire, and bullets slammed into its chest. They seemed to do little or no damaged to the creature. It took a step forward, closing in on Danielle. She got off the table and slowly backed away, heart pounding in her chest.

"Danielle! Run!!" Jill shouted, firing at the monster. It ignored the bullets and shot out a massive hand, grabbing Danielle around her neck. The teen struggled to get free, punching at its hand. Even more bullets were fired, some hitting its head, but doing little damage. The monster's grip tightened, and Danielle found it harder to breathe. Suddenly, it let out a roar of pain and released her, grabbing at its hand. Barry grabbed Danielle's arm and pulled her away, watching the monster. Impaled up to its hilt in its hand was a combat knife.

Jill and the others ran out the building through the front room, with Barry pulling Danielle along. The streets were unusually empty, considering the fact that there had been zombies everywhere when Jill, Rebecca, and Danielle had been there before. The group ran along, not stopping until they were several blocks from the building.

"I think that's far enough," Chris said, gasping for air. He stared down the street, gun still in hand. The others watched along with him, silent for a few seconds. "Well, it looks like it's clear… What the heck was that thing? Our bullets didn't even faze it!"

"It may be another of Umbrella's experiments. Obviously, they made something even worse than the Tyrant, and much smarter." Rebecca glanced at Danielle, who was shaking in fear. The medic put a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, hoping to comfort her somehow.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied quickly. "As for that monster…" Danielle swallowed hard, a memory coming to mind. Just before her family had left Raccoon City, her father had received a phone call from Umbrella. She was in the room next to him, and could hear every word he said clearly.

_"So, the T-Virus is starting to spread through the city? This isn't good, but perhaps we can use this to our advantage." He paused while whoever he was talking to spoke. "As you know, the S.T.A.R.S. still have people here in the city. If I make a call to them from somewhere and tell them that the T-Virus escaped, it may bring them running to the city. It'd be the perfect chance to test out our new experiment. The clearance code? Sure, I'll activate the program now. Project: Nemesis activated._

_"I'll handle the call to the S.T.A.R.S. on my way out of the city, as much as I would like to stay and watch our little pet take care of those cursed people. I recommend having some people in place to record data on Nemesis for use in future projects." He chuckled. "Those S.T.A.R.S. won't stand a fighting chance against Umbrella's greatest experiment. My wife and I worked very hard to come up with Nemesis, and we know everything about it. It's the perfect killing machine, and none can stand in its way. Now, I must be going. We have to get out of the city before the carriers become too numerous to escape from."_

_With that, he had hung up the phone, and his wife had walked in. "Who called?"_

_"The office. They wanted to know if we were escaping. It seems the T-Virus has spread into the city. I activated Project: Nemesis. All we have to do is call the S.T.A.R.S. on the way out of town, and they'll be attracted like moths to a flame. They'll do anything if it means a chance at revealing what Umbrella really does to the public." He laughed. "Of course, the only thing that they'll find here is the one who will kill them."_

_"That's perfect. I know how much the S.T.A.R.S. have been troubling Umbrella as of late. I'm sure Nemesis will handle them without a problem. Let's get Danielle and get ready to leave. I'll prepare to make the call while we're driving out of the city."_

"Is something wrong?" Rebecca asked her. Danielle snapped out of her daze, and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"I just remembered something from before the car crash," she whispered, not sure if she should tell them. How would they react if they heard her parents worked for Umbrella?

_No. I'm not going to lie. I've had to live with the truth about Umbrella's actions, and it's already been gnawing at my soul. These are people who would understand the truth, not shun me for it._

"What is it?" Jill asked this time, looking rather worried.

Taking a deep breath, Danielle tried to think of how to say it. "My parents work for Umbrella… I remembered that my dad got a call before we left town. I'm pretty sure it was Umbrella. He said something about the T-Virus spreading, and placing a call to trick you into coming into town."

The words hit hard, and anger appeared on the faces of the S.T.A.R.S. team members. "Dang it! It was all a trap, and we fell right into it!" Chris shouted angrily, clenching his fists tightly. "They cared more about getting their revenge on us than trying to save the people here! They're monster!"

Danielle looked down at the ground, feeling guilty about all of this. "That's not all…" she whispered quietly.

Chris's eyes narrowed, and his voice was cold and full of anger. "What do you mean? What else is there?"

"My dad activated something called Project: Nemesis. I saw some papers that he left out one night on it. Nemesis is an experiment with the T-Virus, based off the Tyrant-class of experiments." She looked up at them. "If what the reports said are true, then it is invincible and will not stop until its mission is complete."

"And what is that mission?" Jill asked.

"The complete eradication of all S.T.A.R.S. members."


	5. Nemesis Strikes

(A/N: Okay, not my best chapter, but I was a bit hard-pressed into finishing this up. I've got about three or four other stories to write.)  
  
rain1657: Sorry about it taking too long. Schoolwork has been killer on me, because I have a report on Carl Jung to write, and newspaper articles to do. My time to write is pretty small.  
  
Jesse Burnside: Got it. I'll give you tips whenever I can.  
  
thewarriorzemos: Thanks, considering the fact I know almost nothing about these characters. I've only played RE0 and Code Veronica, so I don't know about their personalities.  
  
The Cry of Death: Heh. Don't worry. They won't.  
  
Nocturnal007: Sorry it took so long.  
  
Sour Schuyler: Heh. I'll reveal it later. :P

* * *

  
Chapter 5: Nemesis Strikes

The S.T.A.R.S. team was silent for a minute, thinking about what she just said. The first one to speak up was Chris, asking a question that must have been on everyone's minds. "Then why did this thing attack you if it's after us?"

Danielle shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe Umbrella is trying to silence everyone who knows about the T-Virus, no matter who they are. It'd explain why Nemesis would try to take me out." She glanced down the street towards the building they ran away from. Nemesis stepped out of the building, holding something large in its hand. "Uh… guys…"

"What?" Chris asked. She raised a shaky finger, pointing at the towering creature. They all looked at it, eyes narrowing.

Barry whispered something to his self, squinting to make out what Nemesis was holding. "That's a… rocket launcher!?!" Even as he said this, the monster raised the launcher, aiming at the group. It fired, and a rocket shot their way. The others had ducked down, but before Danielle could, the rocket struck a group of cars behind them. The blast from the explosion propelled her forward, slamming her into the side of a nearby car. The others were more fortunate, not being harmed by the explosion or pieces of debris.

Danielle heard a ringing in her ears, a sharp pain in her chest and side, and she couldn't move at all, as if she was pinned down. There were gunshots and muffled shouts, and she could barely make out a figure standing over her. She was going to ask who he was, but before she could, she felt a sharp prick in her arm, followed by a strange feeling where the prick was.

The voice of the man above her was difficult to make out, but she could understand the words he was speaking into some sort of radio. "It's done. Begin monitoring its progress. The results should be pleasing…" Danielle squinted a bit, trying to make out his face.

_Blonde hair… black sunglasses… He seems so familiar, but where do I know him from?_

A distant memory came to mind, but before she could remember who the man standing over her, darkness engulfed her vision, and she slipped out of consciousness.

_Ugh… I am so sick of losing consciousness every five seconds, _Danielle thought groggily as she opened her eyes. Everything was silent, which was a major surprise. No talking people, no moaning zombies… and no Nemesis.

From nearby came the familiar moan of one of the zombies. Her eyes widened in fear, and she quickly sat up, despite the throbbing pain in her head. With desperation, she looked around, hoping against hope that there was a weapon nearby. As if an answer to her prayers, she found a pistol in the hand of a dead cop. He had been eaten by the zombies, and held onto the pistol in a death grip. She finally pulled it out of his hand and raised it, unable to stand up due to a piece of debris on her legs.

From behind a nearby car staggered out a zombie. It was in the tattered remnants of a police officer's uniform, and was in the advanced stage of decay. Danielle aimed carefully before pulling the trigger, but only succeeded in hitting its shoulder. Unfazed by the bullet, it continued to stagger in her direction, moaning eagerly.

_Aim for its head…_

She fired again, and the creature went down in a spray of crimson. When it didn't move again, she slowly pushed the piece of debris off her legs and stood up. None of the S.T.A.R.S. members were in sight, but neither was the Nemesis.

With a heavy sigh, Danielle tried to remember the layout of the city. Jill had said something earlier about going to the police station. Maybe they were still going to go there?

"Please let them be here… I don't want to be alone anymore…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "No… Not anymore… I'm going to make it through this without crying…" Taking a deep breath, she started in the direction of the police station. As she walked along, she scratched at an itch on her arm.

_Great… Must've got bit by a mosquito… At least it wasn't a zombie…_

Ignoring the growing itch, she walked on, now alone once more in the city.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I know it's not so good, but it was really hard for me to write. Sorry.)


	6. City of Nightmares

Blade Wesker: Sorry it took so long for this one…

rain1657: Thanks. And You'll just have to read and find out.

Jesse Burnside: I wouldn't exactly call it soon…

* * *

Chapter 6: City of Nightmares

Danielle slammed the door shut behind her, latching it closed before the zombies could get in after her. She stepped back, listening to the pounding and the moans from the other side. Those things had ambushed her a few blocks from the police station, forcing her to flee into the nearest building, which happened to be an old warehouse.

She took a second to catch her breath, wiping a trickle of sweat from her forehead. They hadn't managed to get her while she was running, which she was grateful for. If they had, she would be in some big trouble right now.

Danielle went to turn around to examine the room, when she found that her shoe was hard to pull up. Eyes widening in confusion, she glanced down to see that white webbing was sticking to the bottom of her shoe. "What the heck… Webs…?" She shuddered, wondering what could have made this much web.

There was a strange hiss from nearby. She immediately brought up the pistol, aiming towards the source of the noise. Another hiss came from behind her, then all around. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" She quickly spun around as she heard a thumping noise, and felt her blood run cold by what she saw. A massive spider, the size of a large dog, crawled down from the wall. About two more came out on either side of her, hissing.

"This is not my lucky day," she muttered as she fired at the first one. The round hit it on its body, but barely did any damage. It merely leaped forward, knocking her to the ground. She used both of her hands to keep its drooling fangs away from her neck. Hand shaking, she aimed her pistol directly at the ugly thing's face, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. Droplets of a warm liquid splashed onto her face, and she had to kick the monstrous corpse off of her.

As she turned over and prepared to get to her feet, legs wrapped tightly around her chest, and something heavy landed on her back. There was a stabbing pain in both the back of her neck and her lower back near her spine. She struggled to get free, but the legs held on tight. The other mutated spiders watched her, as if waiting for her to do something…

She felt something strange in the back of her neck and in her lower back. The areas became numb, and she couldn't move or feel them at all. Soon, the same thing happened to her arms and legs. She was completely paralyzed. Perhaps feeling that she was struggling no more, the spider on her back slowly released her. Danielle couldn't feel anything, not even the floor or the fangs that bit into her shoulders. All she could do was see and hear what was happening around her.

She didn't know how long she was being dragged by the spiders, but she knew she was much deeper in the building than before. Then she found herself staring up into the face of a massive spider. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the monster, or see what it was doing to her. After a while, she discovered she was having trouble breathing. Danielle opened her eyes, and saw nothing but white in her vision.

_What the heck… Why can't I breathe…?_

There was a sharp pain in her chest every time she took a breath, and she realized with dread that she was going to suffocate. The spider had wrapped her up in a web or something. She felt herself get light-headed and dizzy, and she winced with every breath she took. She heard mixed sounds, but she was so out of it she couldn't even tell what they were or where they came from.

She felt something weird. She couldn't really describe it, though… Her vision slowly began to clear, and she could barely make out the figure of someone kneeling over her. Voices, heavy with worry and anxiousness, shouted back and forth.

_"Barry, I'm losing her!!"_

_"Keep trying!"_

The person over her began to push down hard on her chest, administering CPR. But Danielle couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything at all. Suddenly, she coughed viciously, and she could breathe again. The person helped her sit up, talking quickly. "Easy… Just take deep, slow breaths… Everything's okay…" Danielle inhaled convulsively, finally able to breathe after who knows how long.

"We thought you were dead for a second there, kid," a gruff and familiar voice said. She blinked a few times as Barry Burton crouched down by her, grinning. "Rebecca here almost had a heart attack when she saw how bad you were." His smile fell away as he saw the serious look on the medic's face. "Right. I'll shut up now."

Rebecca looked back at Danielle, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry we left you back there… That thing didn't give us the chance to go get you. And if you want to know the truth… I thought you were dead."

"Well, if it weren't for you guys, I would be dead. This is another time you've saved my life…"

The look on Rebecca's face changed to one of worry. "You're not out of the woods yet, hate to tell you. Those spiders got you pretty bad. I'm surprised you're even alive." She dug through her first aid kit, taking out some supplies. She quickly went to work, cleaning wounds that Danielle couldn't see or feel.

"How did you guys find me?" she asked, a bit confused. She hadn't seen anyone follow her when she came in, other than those zombies.

Rebecca forced a small smile. "Well, that's a bit of a long story, but we were led here by someone. She said that she had seen you running into this building, and heard gunshots soon afterwards. She had seen us earlier, so she ran to us and told us the story. We just didn't think it was you…"

"I see… Who was it that told you about me?" Rebecca glanced to her left, nodding.

A woman walked up, a neutral expression on her face. She had almost shoulder length blonde hair, and held a shotgun in her hands. "So, this is that girl whose parents were with Umbrella, huh?"

Rebecca nodded, a bit surprised. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I knew them. I even knew her grandfather. And there's something about her that I think she should know. Something she's not even aware of."

Danielle felt a bit nervous. What was she talking about? Rebecca continued to bandage up her injuries, a confused look on her own face. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

The woman, Alice, gave Danielle a cold stare. "She's been infected with the T-Virus. We can't let her live."


	7. Unexpected Friend

rain1657: Wow. Am I really that good of a writer?

Nikolai Burnside: Yup. And depending on how long I am grounded, who knows when the next one will come. Evil parents...

xbiteme04x: Maybe now you will be happy. XD

Shadow Megaman: It isn't easy, though...

Echo in the Wind: Yuppers. Sure did.

Russ Valentine: I'm a busy gal. Cut me some slack, please.

Sun Jian: ROFL. Well, glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected Friend

Danielle felt her heart skip a beat. "How can you be sure?" Rebecca asked, finally finished. "I mean, there are no visible bite or scratch marks, and the airborne version would have dissipated by now. Those are pretty much the only ways to contract the virus."

Alice strode over to Danielle, pulling up her right arm. At its crook was a small red dot. Around it, the skin looked inflamed. That was where she had been feeling the itch that continued to grow worse. "You forgot one other way. Injection."

She swallowed hard, looking at the others. Rebecca seemed worried, and Barry had an angry look on his face. "How long has it been like this?" the medic asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"Umm… A while… I blacked out when Nemesis attacked… My arm's been like this since I woke back up…" She thought of the blonde haired man in the black sunglasses from before. Was he the one who did this to her?

Rebecca seemed to grow even more worried. "This isn't good at all. There's no telling how long you've been infected…" She stood back up, looking at Alice. "We have to find something to help her, like an antidote of some sorts. I'm not about to let another person, especially a kid, die because of Umbrella."

Alice's expression softened a bit. "All right, then. Have it your way. It's possible that they are hiding a sample in one of their facilities. The only one I know of is the hospital where I woke up… I'll take her with me and search."

"What!?!" Danielle shouted, eyes widening. "Me go with you!? No way! You said I should be killed!!"

The two S.T.A.R.S. members looked at one another. "Well…" Barry began hesitantly, looking at her. "It would probably be safer if you stayed with Alice. With that Nemesis creature stalking us, it would be pretty dangerous to hang around the S.T.A.R.S."

She stared at the two of them in disbelief. They were really going to leave her with some crazy lady who wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if she had to. "Don't worry about it," Rebecca said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You'll be just fine."

For some reason, Danielle couldn't bring herself to believe that.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know."

"Who said I was afraid of you?"

"Well, you sure did act like it back in the warehouse."

"I wasn't afraid. I just don't like the fact I have to be stuck with you."

Alice smirked. "Whatever you say. But what your friends said about sticking with me was right. It would be safer."

Danielle snorted. "Right, being stuck with the woman who said I should die is safer. You must be _loco_ or something. I bet you wouldn't hesitate to shoot me right now."

"If you changed into a carrier right now, then yes, I wouldn't hesitate. If we manage to find the vaccine at the hospital, then you might have a chance."

She stared down at the pistol in her hand, gripping it tightly. "Might" was the word she was really worried about. Her parents did a lot of research on this virus, and Danielle only saw a few papers on it. She was a lot smarter than what her mom and dad thought in the first place, so she was able to figure out what the virus did. And there was no way she wanted that to happen to her. She shuddered a bit, remembering the shambling corpses of the citizens who had attacked her when she first entered the city. And to think she might become one of them…

A hand rested gently on her shoulder. Danielle looked up into Alice's eyes, and saw a sympathetic look on her face. "I know how you feel about this. I've been going through the same thing."

"Y-You have…?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell the others about this, but since you're in the same spot as I am, I guess it's safe to tell you. I used to work for Umbrella. But the T-Virus escaped and infected everyone in the underground labs. The rest of the story would take too long to explain, but let's just say Umbrella captured me and used me in their experiments."

Danielle felt anger boil up inside her. "Infection with the T-Virus…"

Alice nodded. "For some reason, it's not doing to me what it did to all of these people in Raccoon. I'm guessing Umbrella was trying something new with their virus… But that doesn't really matter. What matters is that we find the anti-virus for you."

When she looked into the woman's eyes, she saw that she actually cared for her. Just like the S.T.A.R.S. members did… This was the first time anyone gave a care about her. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling a bit.

Together, the two of them approached the entrance to the hospital, ready for whatever lay ahead of them.

* * *

((A/N: Um, sorry if this chapter is tacky. I had to write in secret, for I am supposed to be grounded from my computer.)) 


	8. Dark Secrets

Sun Jian: shrugs Well, I'm ungrounded now. YAY! More time to work on story! Except that my PC isn't agreeing with me, and I am unable to insert the horizontal line for some stupid reason. >

rain1657: Wow. I didn't think my writing was that good. Of course, my teachers may not have liked it because of what the stories were based on... sighs Well, at least you don't have to wait TOO long for this chapter.  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 8: Dark Secrets

The hospital seemed empty enough. None of those zombies were roaming around inside, and it didn't seem like there had been any struggles at the hospital. It didn't seem right at all, considering the carnage just outside of the doors. What exactly happened in here? Did all of the people run outside or something when the attacks began?

The silence unnerved her. The place wasn't empty that was for sure. Her instincts told her just to forget the whole plan and run like the wind out of the hospital. But there was no way in heck she was going to do that. The results of leaving before finding an anti-virus were enough the make her stay. Unless she wanted to turn into one of those mindless creatures that roamed the streets, she was going to have to stay and search.

They proceeded through the lobby, Alice leading the way. She seemed unusually tense. When they were going through the streets, which were probably a hundred times more dangerous than what the hospital was, she was actually a bit relaxed. Now though… It was a completely different story. "Someone's following us," she said softly.

Danielle glanced at her, pistol gripped firmly with both hands. "And I thought I was the only one who thought that…" She looked over her shoulder, grip tightening. Suddenly, all of the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. "Alice, what--"

"Ssh! Don't talk," she said in a hushed whisper, placing a hand over Danielle's mouth. There was a sound nearby, like footsteps, and they were coming closer. But at where they were, a four-way cross in the hallway, it was impossible to tell where they were coming from until it was too late.

The sound of a weapon's safety being turned off echoed throughout the hallway, coming right from behind her. "Drop your weapons, both of you," a calm and familiar voice ordered. "And I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you, unless you want Miss Marcus to be killed."

Danielle felt panic shoot through her. How did this guy know? Virtually no one knew what her real last name had been before she was adopted, other than her parents and some of Umbrella's key members… She heard Alice's pistol drop to the floor, and she did the same, barely able to see anything in the dark. "Good," the voice whispered. "Turn on the lights." The lights in the hallway came back on, blinding Danielle for an instant. When she glanced at Alice, she saw the anger in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk tsk tsk… Manners, manners, Alice. And it's not what I want, but what you should know."

"So, you cut the lights in this place and hold a gun to my friend's head just to deliver a message?"

The man chuckled, the cold steel of his weapon still pressed against the back of Danielle's head. "It was only to assure my safety. You could have shot me when I was approaching you, and I would have rather not had that risk."

"And you used my friend as a human shield to assure your safety. After you tell me this message of yours, I want you to let her go and get out of my face before I decide to shoot you."

"Fine. You cannot give the anti-virus to your friend, unless you want her to die."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let her turn into one of those walking corpses."

"She won't. I'm sure you don't know the whole truth about this girl, do you?"

"The truth? I know the truth. Her grandfather and parents worked for Umbrella, and they were going to end up using her as a subject sooner or later."

Once again, the man laughed. "You really don't have a clue, do you? Ten years ago, she was experimented on by her own grandfather. We told the other grandfather that it was a surgery to save her life after that fatal car crash. I guess you could say that was partially true."

This time, it was Danielle who spoke up. She had no clue what this guy was talking about and wanted to know. "What do you mean? I don't remember ever being in a car crash…"

"Of course you don't. You were only three at the time. But did you ever wonder if your parents were real? If they were the ones who gave birth to you? Well, hate to break it to you, but those weren't. Your real parents died in that crash, and the ones you have now are just Umbrella workers assigned to take care of you."

Anger built up inside of her, along with a feeling of realization. She had wondered about them. And now to learn that the people she lived with didn't give a care about her life? It made her hate Umbrella that much more.

The man continued. "In order to keep her alive, she was injected with an experimental virus, which the T-Virus was based on. It worked, and the damage done to her body was repaired. The few side effects, such as unexplained dizziness and nausea, were but a small price to pay for the information we gained. We released her to the custody of the two workers, and she lived a normal life.

"Now, you may be wondering why I told you all of this. You probably think I'm one of Umbrella's researchers. To correct your thoughts, I _was _one of the scientists who worked on her. Umbrella has… double-crossed me, and I want revenge. So, I'm going to warn their two targets, you girls, about how they plan to capture you to continue on their experiments. If you manage to evade capture, not only will Umbrella lose quite a sum of money, but it will also help in the long run of bringing them down."

Danielle felt the pressure from the gun against the back of her head go away, and she slowly turned to face the man. He was the same one who had injected Danielle with something before she blacked out, she was sure of it. He had the same blond hair, black glasses, and black uniform as before. The man holstered his pistol and turned away, walking off. "And if I were you, I wouldn't mention this to the S.T.A.R.S.," he called over his shoulder before he turned a corner and vanished from site.  
------------------------------------  
(A/N: I have my second nine week exams coming up soon, so I won't get to write much. Sorry. But I will try. If I manage to pull myself away from my Left Behind books. :P))


End file.
